


May I Sit Here?

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Multi, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Kara : May I sit here?Lena : ...........Lena: That's my lapKara: That doesn't answer the question
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 347





	May I Sit Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Saw it on twitter and didnt find any fic about it so I made one. Sorry for all the mistakes enjoy

It all happend during game night at Lena's. So basicly Kara to Lena's amusement was a bit flirty when she was drunk. No flirty was not it, more like directly saying what on her mind with no filter at all.

It was Winn who brought a big bottle of alien alcohol. It was rainbow in color by the way. Winn was swaying the bottle in front of Kara excitedly like he just won the lottery saying " Kara!!! Look what I found. Rainbow coloured drinks ha ha ha. To enhanced the inner gay."

Kara eyes was bulging at that remarks. " What gay Winn stop talking nonsense but maybe I'll just have a sip cause it looks sooo cool."

Then slowly it began.

Tonight they were playing Monopoly which to everyone amusement Lena was so good at it. Alex was shouting curses since Lena make her broke and in jail more than they could count.

"Well Alex you must know that I am an entrepreneur right," give Alex a bit of smug smirk and the older Danvers was almost loosing her mind. She was so easy to teased.

Kara on the other hand was chugging the rainbow drink like there is no tomorrow and she was a bit too silent after 3 round of Monopoly. She was looking at Lena biting her lips, eyes darken like she was using her x-ray vision. Wait. Kara was....

Before Lena could ask something Kara said "Do you think you will get lucky tonight wearing those almost see through undergarment, your boobs were spilling over,"

Winn spluttered nonsense.

Alex cursed " What the fucking Hell Kara!"

Kelly was amused

J'onn suddenly humming some tunes

James advert his eyes away.

Brainy looked like he was calculating something.

Nia was just happy. So happy.

And

Lena was speechless. This girl was basicly undressing herself in front of their friends throughout the 3 rounds of monopoly and very directly saying things like that. Saying Lena was hot and bothered was an understatement.

Suddenly, Kara clapped her hand, got up and said "Well, lets watch some movie I'll be heating some popcorns and you sexy Lena just be your sexy self," She got up and walk to the kitchen with so much confident Lena almost drooled.

Alex was the first to said something after that." Okay Lena, I dont know what you and Kara are doing behind closed doors but I dont want to know anything like that about my baby sister... Lena she is my baby sister!!!!"

"Wait, Alex I havent said anything. Kara is looking weird I think Its your rainbow drinks Winn,"

"Oh shoot ," Winn cursed

Brainy finally after calculating who knows what said" Based on my observation and justification from the current situation. Kara pent up sexual tension was released after she drinks the rainbow drink and she may need to release those sexual energy......"

"Stop!! What part of she is my baby sister you didnt understand Brainy!" Alex was fuming now.

Kelly looked amused again cradling Alex " There..there...your sister have needs also Alex,"

The group was in heated discussion about Kara and Lena situation mostly what happend to the shy Kara Danvers when Kara came back with large popcorns in her hand.

Everyone was spread out in front of the TV while Winn and James decide what to watch. Kelly and Alex were snuggling in the love seat. Nia, Brainy and J'onn sit on the long couch.

Lena was sitting on a single sofa looking comfortable preparing for the movie to start when she felt that Kara havent move from behind her.

Kara pat Lena's lap and said " May I sit here?"

..........

...................

.............................

.....................................................

Lena answered back after awhile " That's my lap."

This new very confident Kara Danvers just shrug and sit herself comfortably on Lena's lap munching away the popcorn " That doesn't answer the question."


End file.
